


Lunch Break

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like my god this is the most disgusting thing ive ever written, where is my usual angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata sits on Kageyama and the dork falls more in love with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is really rushed but later today you'll be on the receiving end of all the pent up angst, so I wanted to do something cute before you have to experience that hell :')

 

Kageyama lay on the grass, his feet flat on the ground, his hands under his head. He closed his eyes, sighing. This morning had been a good practice. He could tell his tosses were syncing with Hinata more.

Something brushed his leg, and then a weight settled on Kageyama’s stomach. His eyes blinked open in surprise, and he glanced down his body.

Hinata was settling himself down on Kageyama’s stomach, planting his legs on each side of Kageyama’s torso, his butt squishing firmly down into Kageyama’s abs. Kageyama let out a little “ _Oof!_ ” when Hinata settled himself down, his full weight resting on Kageyama’s body. He had a bento box with him, and he set it down on Kageyama’s chest.

“Can I help you, dumbass? I’m not your damn table.”

Hinata stuck out his tongue, but he grinned sheepishly. “You looked so peaceful over here,” he said brightly. “I wanted to join you!”

“And you decided to ruin that peace by sitting on me. Naturally.”

Hinata scrunched his face up. “No, Bakageyama! Stupid!” He humphed, angrily opening his lunch box. He stuffed an onigiri in his mouth. Little flecks of rice stuck to his cheeks. He chewed thoughtfully, then offered the snack towards Kageyama.

Instinctively, Kageyama leaned his head up and took a bite from the rice ball. He lowered his head back to his hands, chewing on the rice, before he’d even realized what he’d just done. His face flushed, and suddenly his body felt very warm.

“Oi, Hinata,” he said gruffly.

Hinata glanced down, stuffing the rest of the onigiri in his mouth. “Mmpf?”

Kageyama looked up into the face of his spiker. Amber eyes stared back at him, wide and curious, soft hair falling over them. Hinata’s cheeks were dusted with a pink glow, like all of spring had been captured in his skin, bursting at the seams. His mouth was smiling, open and showing his white teeth, grinning happily down at Kageyama.

Kageyama felt something coil in his belly, and it wasn’t because of the body weight on top of him.

He gulped.

“You’re rea—you re-real—rell— _you’re really light, dumbass_.”

Hinata frowned, then scowled. “I’m all muscle!” he squawked.

Kageyama laughed sharply, trying to buy time more than anything. He needed to give his brain a second to catch up with his mouth. And his body.

“It’s not doing any good,” he finally managed to say. “You barely weigh anything. It’s like a cat is sitting on me right— _oompf, DUMBASS!_ ”

Hinata had hiked up his rear end and slammed it down into Kageyama’s stomach again. He ground his butt into Kageyama’s abdomen. “There!” he cried. “Feel me now?”

“Yes! Okay, yes! I feel—idiot, _get off!_ ”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s arms and flipped the smaller boy off him. They wrestled on the ground for a moment before Kageyama gained the upper hand and pinned Hinata beneath him. His hands held down Hinata’s wrists on either side of his head, his knees pressed against Hinata’s hips. Hinata squirmed and shouted up at Kageyama, but he was unable to stop himself from laughing. Kageyama grinned too.

Eventually, panting huge gulps of air and regaining their breathing, they grew still. Hinata was still smiling, his face flushed. Kageyama’s fingers loosened around the tiny wrists in their grasp, but he didn’t let go of Hinata’s hands completely.

Kageyama blinked when he realized they’d been staring at each other for longer than they should have. His own face felt as hot as Hinata’s looked. He cleared his throat—

“Kageyama…”

He stiffened. Cleared his throat again.

“Uh, yes?”

Did Hinata move forward there? Leaning up towards Kageyama? Raising his neck and titling his head just so?

“It’s easier with me on top.”

What?

“Wha… _what?_ ”

Hinata squirmed again, his cheeks definitely blushing. “It’s easier if I’m on top,” he repeated. “You’re a lot…bigger.”

Kageyama was on his back and guiding Hinata onto his stomach again before Hinata had even finished the sentence. “Is this better?” he asked breathlessly.

Hinata hooked his legs around Kageyama’s, placed his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders. “Yeah,” he whispered. He hesitated, then brought his hand up to touch Kageyama’s cheek.

The moment his fingers made contact with Kageyama’s skin, he realized how _small_ Hinata was, how _tiny_ he’d seemed underneath Kageyama just a second ago. Looking up at Hinata now, Kageyama saw the vast awe and reverence in Hinata’s eyes that he usually only had for learning a new move from their senpais. This was something new for Hinata—Kageyama too—and the small boy was filled to bursting with awe and wonder at the way his fingers touched Kageyama’s skin, the way his heat mingled with Kageyama’s cool.

Kageyama placed his hands gently on Hinata’s back. He didn’t want to startle this little creature of sunlight that had wandered into his midst. He rubbed slow, soothing circles into Hinata’s back, murmuring that if it was supposed to be easier this way, then Hinata should get a move on and just _do it already_.

Hinata swooped down and pecked a kiss off Kageyama’s lips.

Kageyama froze, his mouth tingling. Hinata leaned back, his eyes half-closed, his back arching under Kageyama’s fingertips.

“You…you actually…”

Hinata started and made a sound like a cross between a squawking bird and a crashing telephone pole. “ _Im sorry, I thought you wanted—_ ”

Kageyama leaned up and kissed Hinata, his mouth twisting in a smile against Hinata’s lips. “Dumbass,” he murmured into the corner of Hinata’s mouth. “Of course I wanted it. Come here.”

He pulled Hinata closer, and the spiker lay his body on top of his setter’s. Hinata huddled in close, and Kageyama lay an arm across Hinata’s small body, protecting him, holding him.

“It was easier,” Kageyama admitted into Hinata’s ear. He felt Hinata’s smile on his chest.

They stayed like that until break was over, a little bit of time for themselves, alone.

 

Together.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *bows*
> 
> I'm sorry if this is rushed or sloppy but it's 3am as I'm posting this and I threw the whole thing together in like 15 or 20 minutes with my eyes drooping. I can barely stay awake to type this note in my phone lol. Okay. I sleep now. See yall tomorrow. Or, well, today. Just. Later today.
> 
> Peace <3


End file.
